


best friends with benefits

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: FWB, M/M, a car?? hood sex?? yeah, my boys are so gay for each other, pining because yes, sex with an i love you bc why not, they alternate between being my sons and my dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a short drabble i originally wrote on tumblr





	best friends with benefits

Eddie’s ass hurt. He had been sitting in Richie’s car for at least 3 hours, and they still had 4 more hours to go. He mentally chastised himself, what made him think he could last in a car with Richie for more than a few minutes? It had been Eddie’s idea to drive down to New York for the weekend, figuring he would be able to admit his feelings for Richie in the Big Apple. They had been fucking on and off for a few years now, their relationship could only be qualified as “friends with benefits.” Or maybe “best friends with benefits” was more fitting.

If only he knew Richie felt the same about him as Eddie did, that he wished their relationship went further than cumming in each other’s asses and naked cuddles, leaving each other’s apartment at 3 am to avoid waking up next together, and having to confront what they felt for the other one. Richie figured they were heading to New York for a weekend of fucking in the hotel room, maybe an occasional horny lunch. He was excited, sex with Eddie was always magical, but he secretly wished that they were something more. That would never happen though, and Eddie believed the same.

They had already gotten into two fights on the road, the sexual tension building with every passing minute. Eddie stayed silent, laying his head against the window, convincing himself that no, road head isn’t a good idea, he didn’t want to crash. But then he felt Richie place his hand on his knee, and all that logic flew right out the window. He bounced his knee up and down, his inner monologue was getting really loud at this point.

Then Richie spoke, breaking the growing tension in the car. “Hey Eds, you okay? My hand doing naughty things to ya?” He chuckled, gesturing to the innocent hand on his knee. Eddie pushed him away, and crossed his arms. “Focus on the road.” Richi turned away from the windshield, looking out his window exaggeratedly. “Nah, I’m good.” Thank goodness they were on an empty highway, the road only winding straight ahead. If they weren’t, Eddie probably wouldn’t have said what he said next.

“If I give you head, will you focus on the road?"

Richie was so startled, his hand slipped and laid on the horn obnoxiously. “Uh, yeah? What kind of a question is that?” Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned over the center console, unbuckling Richie’s insanely tight jeans. “Watch the road.” Eddie mused, wrapping his lips around Richie’s cock. He squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, his eyes struggling to stay straight ahead and not glance down at the boy below him. Eddie was teasing, his tounge swirling around the tip, not bobbing up and down the shaft, deepthroating like Richie knew he could. “Uh… please Eds… don’t tease.” Eddie hummed coyly, not changing the pattern his lips were conducting. Richie got beyond frustrated, and wove his hands through Eddie’s curls, tugging him harshly.

**“Stop teasing me, little boy. If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.“**

Eddie popped of completely, leaving Richie with a very uncomfortable case of blue balls. “Bet.” Eddie smirked, knowing he got exactly what he wanted. So that’s how they ended up at the side of the road, Eddie leaned up against the hood of the car and Richie pounding him maliciously from the back, his hands around Eddie’s throat. The occasional car would pass by, and that just spurred Richie on more, whispering dirty words into Eddie’s ear. “You like that? You like everyone seeing what a slut you are?” Eddie came with a whine, Richie’s words releasing the tight coil in his stomach.

Not long after, Richie came, his white ropes filling Eddie completely.

“I love you!” He screamed, milking himself out completely in Eddie’s hole.

Eddie whipped his head around in shock.

“What?!”

Richie panted, holding his spent dick and realizing what he just said. He pulled out of Eddie and quickly buckled his pants, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Eddie, I, um, I love you. I always have. This is not the way I wanted to tell you, with my dick up your ass. God, I’m so stupid.” Richie ran his hands through his hair, sweat dripping down his forehead. Eddie pushed himself of the car and ran over to where Richie was leaning against a tree. “Rich, I love you too. I just… never had the guts to tell you. I enjoyed the sex we had and I didn’t want to ruin it with my fucking feelings.” Richie smiled, flashing all of his teeth and making his eyes crinkle.

Eddie felt his heart melt in his chest, HE had put that smile on Richie’s beautiful face. Eddie stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders, pulling him close enough that their foreheads were touching. “I love you, Rich.” He whispered against his lips, not quite closing the space between them yet. “I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti.” He couldn’t hold back anymore. He leaned forward and cupped Eddie’s cheeks in his hands, finally pressing their lips together in what would be their first kiss of a million. Eddie smiled into his mouth and reached his arms up, his fingers tangling in Richie’s dark hair. “This is not how I imagined telling you,” Eddie said between kisses, breathless and a smile frozen on his face. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” “Shut up and kiss me, doofus.” Richie said, trailing his hands down to rest on Eddie’s hips

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! ik it's short, my apologies.  
> xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
